gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 004
The Black Ball's Order (黒球の指令, Kuro Tama no Shirei) is the 4th chapter of the Gantz manga, written and illustrated by Hiroya Oku. Cover Page A naked Kei Kishimoto laying on the floor of the Tokyo Room. Synopsis The struggle between Kato and the Yakuza continues, Kurono thinks for a moment that Kato seems pretty cool. With the dog barking at them, Kurono, Inamori and Yamada quietly watch with the naked girl still confused, cowering in the corner. The song played by the black sphere distracts them, prompting Yamada to reiterate that they must be part of a show and giving the struggling Yakuza the opportunity to break free from Kato's grip, kicking him down and going back to the room, followed by Yamada and Inamori. Where the Black Sphere displays the following messages: "Your Lives Have Ended." "How You Use Your New Lives Is Entirely Up To Me." "That's The Theory, Anyways" with the letters "E" and "S" backwards to the group. They all wonder what the message means, guessing at some different types of TV shows. While Nishi warns ominously that if taken seriously, the message can actually be really scary. Back in the hallway, the dog begins to lick the girl's crotch which arouses Kurono. Kato gives her his jacket to wear warning her that he might end up doing the same if she doesn't dress and he goes back into the room with Kurono who jokes about the dog belonging to "some lonely office lady". Displayed on the ball is a small humanoid creature called the Onion Alien with a another text stating that they must go and defeat him while the people wonder what's going on and comment on its physical appearance. While Kurono is looking at the back of the ball, different pieces of equipment pop out from two of the sides, smashing him into the wall. While looking at the guns, Yamada notices that there is a man inside the ball. The man looks elderly, bald, and seems to be on some sort of life support system but they question whether he is real or artificial. Kurono sees and grabs a case with his name on it, and notices there is one as well for Kato and the rest of the group. Inside the cases are black suits, which look like some sort of cosplay. Kurono notices that Nishi who picks up one of the guns is already wearing a black suit under his normal clothes. Inamori takes one of the guns, puts it by Yamada's neck while commenting on how well made they are, and pulls the trigger which scares Yamada who screams in panic, but in actually it's only an X-ray. To the surprise of the suit-wearing yakuza, the other yakuza (now referred to as Hatanaka) begins to disappear from head to toes right in front of everyone. He reappears in a nearby street. While back at the room, a timer set to one hour begins to tick on the ball that now has the message "please wait" displayed on it. Characters in Order of Appearance *Kei Kurono *Kei Kishimoto *Masaru Kato *Hiroshi Hatanaka *Rice *Takashi Inamori *Masashi Yamada *Kiyoshi Yoshioka *Joichiro Nishi *Kid Onion Alien *Goro Suzuki *Gantz Arc Navigation Category:Manga chapters